Some confessions made
by FanfIcgoddes
Summary: Kim and jack are brought together blah blah blah the usual. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you enjoy this I'm a total kick shipper. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. **

Kim pov

I was punching a dummy senseless because I was angry. Why was I angry you ask? Well I don't know it's not like jack is my boyfriend or anything that I should be jealous that girls were flirting with him!Now I can see Lindsey outside our dojo for some reason. Oh here comes jack... What is she doin? Flirting with him? No she is threatening him? Wrong direction girl wrong direction! Now she kissed him that witch!

Jack pov

I was walking to the dojo worried about my cousin stich (tell you all about it later) when I saw Lindsey out side our dojo. What is she doing here?! I hope she isn't looking for me.

" hey Lindsay " I said casually

" oh don't you hey Lindsey me!" she said in an angry tone

"ookaay" I said

"you broke my heart" she said dramatically. This girl needs help!

Sunddenly she grabs me and kisses me strait on the lips I pushed her off and without thinking said " Lindsey what are you doing I'm in a relationship!"

"really with who?" she said as if she knew I was bluffing. Just then Kim walked out of the dojo towards us and boy does she look angry. She's cute when she is angry. Snap out of it focus!

" uh...um..with Kim!" I say confidently "yes you heard that right! Kim is my girlfriend"

"I'm your what now?" Kim says who just came up beside me.

"girlfriend" I mumble

" oh " she seems to understand " yeah we got together yesterday"

"jack how could you!" Lindsey cried.

" ba bye Lindsey " Kim said

"you will pay for this Kimberly !" Lindsey said as she took off.

" thank you you've saved my but from her again" I said just the way I'd said it at the end of the attack of the killer zompyers.

" I'll always have your back jack." She said with a smile

" then can I ask you for one mor favor" I asked

"sure whatever " she replyed

" can you pretend to be my girlfriend while my cousin is in town I kinda told him I have a better girlfriend than his" I said a little too fast.

"what?" she said

" I said-" I was cut off by Kim

" heard what you said, just couldn't believe it" she paused "why me? Don't you have a long line of lovers?" she said annoyed

Kim pov

" because you are special. Now please say yes" he whined like a little kid

" ok yes but why am I "special"?" I asked

"because you are the perfect girlfriend your crazy, wild at the same time sensible and sensitive you are also smart,brave , tough, beautiful ,funny and I love you. Wait did I just say that out loud! Oops! Look at the time gotta go bye!" he said running off. He said the last part a little fast. Now am I hearing things or did jack brewer just say he loves me?

**AN: I would like all the help I can get and suggestions review will update soon!**


	2. Sorry authors note

**Hey I'll make a longer chapter soon I know this story is a bit cheesy but I'll need a little time my exams are starting on thursday and can someone give me a link for kickin it on our own. Thankyou so much for the reveiws. Suggestions are welcome.**


	3. A date maybe?

**Hey! I'm so thrilled by the reviews that here's another short chapter.**

**I don't own kickin it **

"hey jack" I say into the phone.

"hey Kim pick you up at 5 wear something cute" jack says coolly

"jack are you really in a mood to get beat up today?" I say

"no not really but maybe Jerry is" he replies

"ok see you in an hour bye" I say while i giggle. Since when do I giggle?

"see ya" he says

Ok now I have butterflies in my stomach! I really need to get this feelings for jack thing out of my way. So for the "Double date" thing we are going to this fancy italian restraunt where I will have to wear a dress. So I am in trouble, so not good with the wardrobe department! Ugh! I think I will have to call my big sis for this.

"Tori come up here! Wardrobe sitch!" I shouted down the hallway

" ok so I here that you and jack are dating! Tell me every single detail!" Tori practically shouted when she came into my room with my lil' sis.

" who told you that ?" I asked

" well lindsey told Donna who told grace who told Heather who told-" she was cut off by me

" I get it" i said. I couldn't tell my sister the truth. She's a total gossip queen. So instead I said " yeah, tell you about it later. But right now I need to get ready for a date at margarita's with jack"

"oooo fancy" she said

About an hour later now I am finally ready! I'm wearing a turquoise blue sequence, layer above knee dress. Strappy silver heels and long silver earrings. Tori applied a little make up on me that matched my dress and put my hair in a loose bun. Can't wait for 5.

Meanwhile jack pov

I got dressed in a simple black button up shirt, black jeans and my signature vans. Jerry helped me out not going to bore you with the details. Can't wait for 5!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. I can't wait for the next kickin it episode. Just fell in love with kickin it on our own. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclamer: I don't own kickin it**

My horse is bigger!

Jack pov

I rang the bell to her house slightly before 5pm and the moment I rang it she opened her door. I was dumbstruck and at the sme time wonderstruck by how breathtaking she looked. The turquoise blue color complemented her. "wow" was all I could manage to say.

Kim pov

"wow" he said. I turned a deep scarlet. He looked handsome and cute I might add.

"shall we" I said reached

"we shall" he replied "I'm a little nervous I admit" he said after a pause. I raised my eyebrows at him implying the mighty Jack Brewer nervous? But he didn't seem to notice. I haven't seen him like this since our date after I broke up with brad and that time it must have been only two or three minutes. I guess his cousin makes him really nervous. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice we had arrived at our destination. As we walk up the steps into the main dining room I notice a tall brunette with mesmerizing green eyes wearing a white button up black jeans, black vans anda black blazer with short hair he kinda looks like Brody except for the green eyes thing. He is standing next to a equally tall girl who has black hair with hints of brown, dark brown eyes and a dark tan. She might be Indian?Jack started leading me towards them. Once we reached them he introduced

me to the guy "Kim this is Austin, Austin Kim" he said

"hey nice to meet you I'm Kim." I say shaking both their hands "and you are?" I ask the girl.

"oh where are my manners" she says " I'm Akira, Austin's girlfriend"

"oh" me and jack say together. She is a pretty good catch I might add.

" so, my girlfriend can cook can yours?" asks Austin

" heck yeah she does karate too, does yours?" asks jack. I glance at Akira for a moment and our eyes meet we share the same look. It says: this is going to be one long night! And for your info I seriously cannot cook.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Here it is. Hope you like it please R&R. Writing specialy for u inbetween my exam. Fanficgoddess is out.**


	5. Yak and Kam are back

**A/N: Soooooooooo, Sooooooooo, Sooooooooo sorry for the wait. My exams are finally over. please R&R. Thank you.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Yack and Kam are back

Kim Pov

While those two argued, me and akira got to know each other. She is exactly like me except she can actually cook.

we talked like for an hour until stephen iceberg came upto us ( biggest movie producer ever!)and said "ah, jack and kim i need you at the premere of karate games don't say no i know dolph has been a jerk but i would look bad if my two leads were not there. here these are 10 passes bring some friends." he said and walked away as we all stood there dumbstruck.

I have so many questions to ask him like HOW did he find us or WHAT is he doing in seaford? me and jack each holding five ticets glanced at each other thn we put them away before they can be taken away and jack said "umm..let's order food' jack said. and we did and we also enjoed the night because austin and jack were not arguing.

"Ok so jack I was thinking since Kim and Akira can both sing" oh no. I think we all know what is coming next " we should have a competition, go to the karaoke place have some fun" Austin said as we were walking through the all night arcade.

I mentally face palmed while Akira did it physically. "Here we are I think Akira can go first" jack said in a hurried tone. "we can bail later" jack whispered to me. So he thinks I can't sing!? oh he's in for a surprise then. "no I want to sing" I say and he looks at me as if i'm crazy then says "oooookaaaay"

Akira is a pretty good singer she went up on stage and then said " I know this is a old song but this is Austin and my song" then she sung I love you by avril lavine.

I like your smile

I like your vibe

I like your style

But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way

You're such a star

But that's not why I love you Hey

, do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you knowThat the reason I love you

Is you being you, just you

Yeah, the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

I like the way you misbehave

When we get wasted

But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool

When I am complicated

But that's not why I love you Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel too?

Do you need, do you need me? Do you need me?

You're so beautiful But that's not why I love you

And I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you

Is you being you,

just you

Yeah, the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

Even though we didn't make it through

I am always here for you,

you You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you Is you being you, just you

Yeah, the reason I love you

Is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you That's why I love you

That's why I love you

everyone clapped. I did too, I mean her voice was amazing. "Your turn" said Akira with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"we can still bail" jack whispered, I just glared at him and went to the DJ. I gave the DJ the backing track to my song that I had written for jack and went on stage.

"this is a song I wrote for my boyfriend jack and it's called Had Me at hello"

Verse 1  
I can feel you from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing  
from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you dont have a  
clue  
That im signed sealed delivered with a stamp on  
Chorus  
You  
dont have to try to hard  
You already have my heart  
You dont have a thing  
to prove  
Im already into you  
So  
Hold hold hold hold me tight  
now  
Cause im so so good to go  
Dont dont dont say goodnight you know  
You  
had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Dont dont dont say goodnight you  
know  
You had me at hello  
Verse 2  
Baby close your mind  
And  
dont say another word  
Cause im already to let you know  
How i feel about  
you  
In any way shape or form  
And my hearts blowin to this epic dance  
song  
Chorus  
You dont have to try to hard  
You already have my  
heart  
You dont have a thing to prove  
Im already into you  
So  
Hold  
hold hold hold me tight now  
Cause im so so good to go  
Dont dont dont say  
goodnight you know  
You had me at hello  
You had me at hello  
Dont dont  
dont say goodnight you know  
You had me at hello  
Verse 3  
I could  
feel you from a mile away  
My pulse stoped racing from the words that you  
said  
And you always say so many  
Like you dont have a clue  
That ill  
always be  
Signed sealed delievered with a stamp  
on  
Chorus  
So  
Hold hold hold hold me tight now  
Cause im so so  
good to go  
Dont dont dont say goodnight you know  
You had me at  
hello  
You'll always say hello  
You had me at hello  
Oh

Everyone clapped I looked over at jack who had a surprised and quizzical look on his face and Austin who looked happy and last but not least Akira who was standing next to the DJ calling me over there. What could that be about? I just walked in her direction, stopped beside jack and whispered in his ear " I meant that, you really had me at hello" and continued walking before he could ask me anything.

was that impulsive? Yes.

will it come back to bite me? Probably.

did I regret it? Not at all.

**Ok so there you have it. you guys have no idea how hard it has been for me to write this with exams and writers block and all but finally here. Sorry for the cliffy and the wait. Fanficgoddess is out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: again sooo sooo sooo sorry for not updating major writers block. But hey it's Christmas forgive and forget?**

Kim POV:

So since Akira was calling me over to the DJ I went. The DJ was a teenage boy most probably Asian with a Mohawk. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a ghangham(**Sorry don't know how to spell it)** style cartoon on it a blue hoodie and jeans. Akira seemed to be jumping with joy. "Oh my god. Kim you will not believe what DJ Kohei just told me!" Akira squealed.

"Try to breathe Akira" I said because she was turning purple.

"sorry" she smiled at DJ Kohei "Give her the news!" wow. I have a feeling she's lost it.

"Ok" DJ Kohei said " I give you an offer sign a record deal you interested?"

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short I have no time the next chapter should be up in an hour or two till then please read and review.**


End file.
